


酿酒

by Amy_Lei



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 有时候Dante会觉得Vergil是不是有那么点酿酒天赋。他沉淀的血辛辣如龙舌兰，哪怕恶魔也得醉倒。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 15





	酿酒

**Author's Note:**

> 接DMC5结局  
> 有一点车情节，占比不重  
> V的人格与vergil并不划等号，并以此为前提的NV友（亲？）情向  
> 由于NV只是友情向且只在结尾提及，故而不打此对CP  
> 总的来说，这是一个斯巴达双子在无聊时光里doi干架顺便养个v的魔界小插曲
> 
> 一个小小的私设：  
> 双子的血对彼此有特别的吸引力，是血脉中对彼此的呼唤。  
> 在人间这种吸引力不会表现，在魔界则会表现。

****有时候Dante会觉得Vergil是不是有那么点酿酒天赋。他沉淀的血辛辣如龙舌兰，哪怕恶魔也得醉倒。** **

* * *

“糟糕的一天。”

Dante说这话时，手里的魔剑还插在一只Empusa身上。

Vergil没有搭话，显然习惯了自己孪生弟弟的日常牢骚。然而当Dante开口要说下一句台词，Vergil没给他机会将嘴边那个词儿吐出来。

“是两天，Dante。”

Vergil手握阎魔刀在刀鞘口快速一蹭，收了刀。他抬头望了眼天空——魔界的景色糟糕透了，在这里蓝色只会出现在Qliphoth树根外表皮上，和其他诡谲色调混杂在一起，泛着令人恶心的光亮。

“嘿，当然是一天！”Dante进行着没营养的争论。

Vergil没理他。和他这玩世不恭的弟弟比起来，当然是自己算的时间更加准确。距离上次Dante抱怨肯定过了两天，不是一天也不是三天。Dante必须得承认他是对的——哪怕他们还没分出胜负。

Dante的魔剑在空中打了个转，落在他结实的肩膀上。他转身面对Vergil，努努嘴：“有种来打一架，谁赢了谁说的对。”Vergil上下打量他，阎魔刀往身后一推，坚硬冰冷的刀鞘抵上一只悄悄靠近的Death Scissors。在恶魔痛苦的哀嚎中Vergil仰头答道：“过度自负可不是好事。”

“嗯哼......鉴于我们一共打了328场而我有178场胜出。”Dante转身朝后走去，将脆弱的背部暴露给Vergil，“自负的人是谁还不一定呢。”

“你只胜了130场，还有48场是平局！”

“反正没失败，不过这又有......”Dante将魔剑背至身后，挡下Vergil的剑刃。“.....什么差别？”他纵身一跃，在空中射出一发子弹。子弹在空中划过一道透明的痕迹，尚未接近Vergil便被阎魔刀弹开在地。

Vergil轻瞥一眼，被弹开的子弹刚好击中不远处的另一只Empusa。他懒得去思考Dante是否故意算计那倒霉的恶魔。又或者他也下意识帮了一把，让子弹稍稍往目标移了点——正中头彩。他们太熟悉彼此，哪怕针锋相对，也像互相缠绕的藤蔓拉扯不开。

“这可不是个打架的好地方。”Dante打了个哈欠。Vergil难得赞同一次，伸出拇指在刀鞘口缓缓摩挲。原本在刚才的打斗中被清出来的空地又陆陆续续被新的恶魔包围，黑压压挤做一堆看得着实令人作呕。

他们没再对彼此说话，专注于“清理”碍事者。

* * *

Dante刚闻到那股奇异味道，便转身对Vergil大吼：“你有闻到什么味儿吗？一股粘了吧唧娘兮兮的味道。”Vergil手里的阎魔刀微不可查颤了一下，似乎无法忍受Dante的遣词。“什么叫‘粘了吧唧娘兮兮’？”他问道。

“大概像是一群Trish身穿性感睡衣走着猫步冲过来——嘿！”Dante的诡异形容被Vergil的剑刃打断。他闪身躲过，在Vergil看不到的地方悄悄比了一个中指。

“说点能听懂的——还有我看见你的中指了，Dante。”Vergil冷声道。

“好吧，换种说法：一个赤身裸体的女人站在一个功能正常的男人面前时的感觉。”Dante答道。

“......你大可以直接说诱导发情。”Vergil顿了顿，轻咳一声，“不用详细描述。”

“干嘛避讳这个，我们不早就在鬼地方做了......”Dante突然闭嘴。那股味道突然变得强烈，浓烈得周围一片都被笼罩其中。“你真的什么都没闻到？”他望向一脸疑惑的Vergil。“你认为我该闻到什么？一群裸体女人的味道？”Vergil出言讽刺，显然误以为Dante在拿他开玩笑。

“我是认真的。”

“......我什么都没闻到。”Vergil偏过头。一脚踩爆最后一只恶魔的脑袋。他嫌恶地看了看黏在腿上的污血，收刀朝四周张望。然而除了一成不变的魔界景象和一地尸体，没有能指明“奇异味道”来源的怪东西。

“在魔界待久了身体是否会异变？”Dante突然问。

“为什么问这个？”Vergil皱眉道。

“你的手臂有伤口。”

Vergil低头，他的右手臂的确有一条十分狭长的划痕。伤口不深，对他而言无关痛痒。“也许是哪次我们对战时无意间划的，怎么，在我胸口开了那么多口子，现在还在意这点小划痕？”

“Vergil，那味道——”Dante咽了咽口水，有些难以置信，“——似乎是从你伤口散发出来的。”

“......”Vergil干脆一扯袖子，将手臂露出来，挥刀划拉一下。伤口被人为扩大，渗出殷红的血液。“既然我什么都闻不到，不如一次性让你瞧个够？”他伸出那只满是污血的手，修长的手指微微张开，朝对方摇了摇，似是在邀请他过来伸手握住。

Dante走了过来，每一步都异常沉重。Vergil不禁好奇他究竟闻到了什么，为何会露出那种难以描述的表情。随后他的孪生弟弟将魔剑剑刃放在小臂旁，狠厉一划。相似的伤口中留出相似的血。

“该死，你真的没闻到？”

刹那，辛辣呛鼻的味道突然冲入Vergil的鼻腔。他的眼前滑过一阵白光，下意识将刀撑在地上避免自己失去平衡。

“这他妈是什么？”

他难得没有提前斟酌语句。

* * *

说不清是谁先出手压倒了谁。等Vergil回过神来，他整个后背都贴着凹凸不平的地面，受伤的手臂被Dante紧紧攥住。他跨坐在Vergil身上，大腿紧贴着侧腰。

“我现在不想做，从我身上滚下去。”Vergil有些恼怒，他最不喜欢被人压在地上，感觉自己比平常更加软弱。他与Dante的主被动关系总是在变化：有时他占上风，有时Dante抢占先机。不幸的是，后者情况居多。

Dante没有应答，他看着Vergil的手——那满是血迹、皮肤下仿佛有蓝光流转的手，正一刻不停散发着诡异的香味。Vergil注意到他的目光，顺着望去。Dante抓他的那只同样有伤的手也正缓缓流着血。

相似的血顺着他们相连的部分缓缓流淌、交融，不分彼此。越是深入那味道越是强烈。Vergil没法忽视那股异香，但他刻入骨髓的高傲不允许他像自己的孪生弟弟那般失神凝望对方的手。

手、手——或者手上的血。

“从我·身上·滚下去。”

Dante有些复杂地看着他的哥哥：“Vergil…你没发现…你已经硬了？”

“什么…？”

Dante稍稍下移，粗糙的长裤包裹住炙热的胯部狠狠撞上身下恶魔的下腹。“嗯……”Vergil突然出声，显然未料到这突如其来的动作。

那味道……令他大脑疲乏。除了嗅觉，其它所有感官都被削弱。他甚至未能感受到体温的突然升高，更无论Dante所谓“硬了”的状态。

像是要确认什么，Dante将Vergil的手臂举到面前，伸出舌头轻轻一舔。他舔的恰好是腕骨凹陷的地方，恍惚间Vergil以为自己被他贯穿。

血液入口，灼热如烈火，似是一把锋利刀刃顺着喉咙滑向深处。Dante另一只手随意抹掉沾在嘴角的血，突然笑道：“哈，看来这鬼地方能激发一些不得了的东西。”

Vergil立刻明白他的意思：魔界的环境诱导觉醒了他们血脉深处的某些特性，那诡异的香味一定也是特性之一。但Vergil曾在魔界待过很长一段时间，甚至被魔帝改造作为武器使用。他从未发现过哪怕只是相似的特性。

Dante觉察Vergil的思虑，指尖挑了点血往前一探，涂在Vergil的嘴上。手指一碰上柔软的嘴唇，便陷了进去，落入湿热的口腔。

终于，Vergil也尝到血的味道。他先是愣住，紧接着竟也跟着笑起来：“Dante，我们是恶魔，连身体里的血都像个怪物。”

“也许某个不是恶魔的时空里你是个很棒的酿酒师。”Dante意犹未尽，“你的血可比龙舌兰还烈。”Vergil本想说些诸如“而我把你泡在酒桶里”之类的话，但他满嘴都是Dante的味道。一张口，火舌便舔上他的上颚。

他怎么还能说话？Vergil狠狠瞪着他的孪生弟弟。

“如果你只是个酿酒师，没准儿我也只是个雇佣兵，没任务的时候跑去你那儿偷一桶酒喝，再和你做个爱什么的……”Dante的声音越来越模糊，似乎真的喝醉了。

他的手慢慢往下，解开了Vergil的裤子。

常年挥剑，Dante的手掌粗糙厚实。和Vergil比起来，他更像是年长的那一个。曾经他青涩得像个没长开的混球，如今胡子拉碴、连胸口都不露了。

“你老了。”Vergil说道。

“还没老到操不动你。”Dante回击。他的手指已溜进裤子里，一把捏住抬头的阴茎。“我们是恶魔，Vergil，只会死在床上或战场上。”

“你之前可没那么爽快承认你的血统。”Vergil嗤笑一声，随即倒吸一口冷气。Dante的手指十分灵活，几乎是立刻找到他的敏感之处。

“入乡随俗嘛。”Dante贴着Vergil微凉的胸膛，将头埋在他的颈肩。猎人说话时呼出的热气触及裸露的皮肤，凝成肉眼不可见的水滴附着其上。

“没准儿等我们人类意义上的老了，还能换种相处模式。”

相处模式。他和Dante还能有什么别的相处模式？“除非我们中的某一个脑子坏了性情大变，否则不会有那么一天。”

“哦，Vergil…Vergil……你总是缺乏点恰到好处的幽默。”Dante叹道，“我们真是对奇怪的兄弟，都想把剑插进对方心脏里。”

“正常人也不会操自己兄弟。”

“巧了，我们也不是正常人。”Dante露出坚硬的牙齿，一口咬上Vergil的脖子。他咬得极狠，像一只野兽撕咬猎物。血味在舌尖炸裂，如同毒药充斥他的整个口腔。Vergil闷哼一声，不愿服输，一把压住Dante的后颈顺势也咬了上去。

如同困兽的争斗，谁也不愿落在下风。

他们紧紧贴在一起，心脏靠着彼此空出的那部分胸膛快速跳动，紧得像原本就是一体。Dante不知何时也褪去裤子，火热的性器互相磨蹭。Vergil嘟囔几声，如雄狮低吼。他岔开双腿索性夹住Dante的腰，牙齿深入皮肉，隐隐有魔化的征兆。

也许他真的有酿酒天赋。他和Dante的血混在一起，仿佛陈年佳酿，醉得他暂时没有心情去想捅Dante胸口这回事。但他不会亲口承认，就像他不会承认Dante能打过他。

* * *

Dante将魔剑插在地上，靠坐着看向远处。Vergil面朝上躺在他旁边，一身的伤。“这哪算做爱，每次都是变相打架。”Dante低声说道，举起手看了看自己同样惨不忍睹的手臂。但他说这话时语气悄悄上扬，一点儿也看不出有何不满。

“嫌不温柔你大可以去找个女人做。”Vergil回答。他嗓子还有些沙哑，语调忽高忽低。

Dante歪头看着他的孪生哥哥，那张极为相似的脸上还带着欢爱后的疲惫。如果此时Dante和Vergil再打一架，结局肯定是他赢。但他不会，他和Vergil的斗争从来不是真的以杀死对方为目的——即使结局会导向一方死亡——只是单纯像胜过对方。就像小时候争抢玩具，简单而纯粹。

“别了，两个疯女人已经够折腾我。”Dante闷声说道。

Vergil突然坐起来，抽出阎魔刀隔开右手腕。Dante被他的举动惊到，下意识魔化双手拍开刀身。Vergil并没捏紧，阎魔刀很轻易得从手中脱落。但他的腕口还是出现一道口子，鲜血汩汩冒出。

“自杀也该换个方法，还是你脑子坏了？”Dante有些气闷。Vergil白了他一眼：“你觉得这伤口能杀死我？”他将手攥成拳，鲜血滴落，却在半空悬停，逐渐聚成一团红色球状物质。“你刚才......提醒了我。有些东西在我体内，膈应。”

阎魔刀能分离人性和魔性。若他没看错，刚才阎魔刀确实闪了一下。Dante沉声道：“V？你又想赶他出来？”他慢慢将手移到魔剑剑柄上，静待时机。若Vergil回答是，那他不介意再打一架，直到Vergil放弃他不切实际的想法。打一次Urizen已经够累，他不想来第二次。可能Vergil说的对，他确实老了，老到不想动手。

Vergil可以操，Urizen不能啊。

“我不会再把人性分出去，你可以松手了。”Vergil凝视那团红色，“我没那么不守信用，Urizen被打败只能说明那条路走不通。”Dante并未全然相信，但他仍然松了手。“为什么这么做，V不也是你？”

“他不是我，他太弱了。就算记忆一样，也和我不同。”Vergil一口否决，“‘beg’并不在我的词典里。”

“哈，这么说V求过人.....Nero？”Dante想起此前Vergil说的那句谢谢。他笑得一脸狡黠，望向自己的哥哥。Vergil没回答他的疑问，脸色有些黑。“他的人格没有完全消失，这令我很不舒服。不过现在这些血被魔界激发了奇怪的特性，也许能承载不属于我的那部分东西。”

“你不是说我有酿酒天赋？你就当这是桶酒，现在才刚刚开始。”Vergil戏谑道。

“Vergil。”Dante突然开口唤他。Vergil被他一叫，有些分神。就在这时，Dante一伸手，重新划开伤口，趁着冒血的空荡将伤口贴近那团血水。Dante的血一接触它便被吸收进去。Vergil瞬间暴怒：“你在做什么？”

“嗯......一点防护措施。”Dante摸摸自己胸口，Vergil竟然没直接捅他一爪子。“就算V真的被分离出来，他也离不开魔界。”Vergil勉强接受Dante的解释，继续专注手上的工作。

“他有想去的地方......Nero还拿着我的诗集。魔界关不住我们，你应该清楚这一点。”

Dante沉默了会儿，突然咧嘴大笑：“但我在这待得挺不错，在人间能和你一直打下去的地方可不多。”他伸指摸摸魔剑，整个身体都放松下来。“无休止的争斗对我们是最好的结局。”

Vergil望着他，久得像过了一个世纪。最后他缓缓说道：“味道散了。”

“可惜。”Dante回道。

那奇怪的味道的确随着他们的性爱慢慢散去。Dante不知道何时这味道会卷土重来，也不清楚如何消除这种影响。但他喜欢这新特性。Vergil永远不会表达他对Dante的真实情感，即使他们都清楚那是什么。那就像Vergil的血流过他喉咙的辛辣感，比龙舌兰烈上几百倍。

困兽相争，爱恨交织。

* * *

Nero将诗集狠狠摔在车窗前。

太酸了，他想。那些语句太酸了，难以启齿。直来直去的他对这些东西并不感冒，如今埋头苦读不过是想找点V的痕迹。就在这时，车猛地摇晃一下。Nero皱眉嚷道：“Nico！”

“oops——”一旁的Nico吐吐舌头，狠打方向盘，“哟嚯！好久没这么爽快飙车，没刹住。”

Nero透过车窗看向前方。他活动活动手腕，“我也很久没见过这么多恶魔出现。坏孩子们就该被暴揍一顿撵回家老老实实睡觉。”

Nico突然眯起双眼，死盯着昏暗的天空。“......Nero？你看到没？”

“看到什么？”Nero问。

“鸟......”

他抬头望去，一只蓝色的鸟翱翔于天际。

* * *

**END**


End file.
